


Hello, I Love You

by BeanzBeanzGir



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanzBeanzGir/pseuds/BeanzBeanzGir
Summary: Nine o-clock, on the dot was their time. The time when Richie’s phone would buzz and he’d run to it, jumping over the mess on his bedroom floor until his phone was clasped in his hands and he was pressing the accept button. Then he’d see his lover's face, his sweet, young, gorgeous face and Richie would feel complete. They would talk for hours until one fell asleep, usually Eddie, he wasn’t used to staying up so late unlike Richie who was practically nocturnal at this point.Title 'Hello, I Love You' - The Doors
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 12





	Hello, I Love You

The moonlight spilled through his bedroom window, the stars twinkling against a pitch black night sky. Richie liked this time, so quiet and peaceful. He felt like he owned the night, it was his and his only, except when he shared it with his lover, Eddie Kaspbrak. 

Nine o-clock, on the dot was their time. The time when Richie’s phone would buzz and he’d run to it, jumping over the mess on his bedroom floor until his phone was clasped in his hands and he was pressing the accept button. Then he’d see his lover's face, his sweet, young, gorgeous face and Richie would feel complete. They would talk for hours until one fell asleep, usually Eddie, he wasn’t used to staying up so late unlike Richie who was practically nocturnal at this point.

“Hey.” Eddie’s voice floated through Richie’s screen, his smile clear despite the darkness in his room. The little lamp glowing on his bedside table, casting a warm yellow to enlighten the side of Eddie’s face. Richie couldn’t help but smile back.  
“Hey, beautiful.” Richie replied, holding his phone in his hand while he slid back into his chair. Gliding on the wheels until he reached his window.  
“The stars are incredible tonight.” Eddie pulled his curtain further open, revealing the night sky in all its glory. He placed his phone on the windowsill, abandoning it to grab the back of his own chair. Unlike Richie’s he had to pick it up, there were no wheels; his mother said it was a safety hazard. Nevertheless his chair was now in front of his window and he was resting on his elbows, staring out to the night.  
“They are.” Richie slowly responded, not really looking at the stars, he was watching Eddie. His soft eyes gazing out of his window, entranced by the glowing specs. Then the two fell into a comfortable silence, no need for words, just them, staring out of their bedroom windows and occasionally glancing down at their screen to meet the others eyes and sheepishly smile and giggle. They went on like that for almost an hour and a half before Eddie cleared his throat, drawing Richie’s attention from the stars to Eddie’s sweet face.  
“Richie, I gotta tell you something.” Eddie spoke, the words falling off his tongue. His heart raced but his words fell faster. He didn’t wait for Richie to respond.  
“I love you.” Eddie said. His face nervous yet excited and somehow knowing that Richie would say those words right back. Eddie’s heart thumped in his chest, those words had been on the tip of his tongue for so long, he just couldn’t seem to spit them out.  
“I love you too, Ed’s.” Richie admitted. He sat straight in his chair for a moment, rubbing the back of his neck and readjusting his glasses. Once again silence filled both their rooms. Smiles on both their faces, they finally told each other the words that would make their hearts pound with joy and leave them blushing like the kids they were.


End file.
